


push me to the edge (all my friends are dead)

by VibrantVenus



Series: passionfruit [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, F/M, Im shit lol, M/M, fic of my fic, sorta - Freeform, you dont have to read the original to have context for this one.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: In which Hermione lives.Until she doesn't.





	push me to the edge (all my friends are dead)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an au of my fic "magic madness (heaven sin)" where Hermione lives. You don't have to read the original to have context for this fic. You should do it anyways tho.

   There's a bitter taste in his mouth the day Hermione leaves. He knows that she'll never be able to come back, that he'll never get to see her again. She knew that too, the regretful smile on her face told him so.

   Yet, she still left.

   Suddenly, hanging out with Ron isn't as fun anymore. Not when he turns to make a joke with Hermione, only to remember a second too late that she  _left._ Her presence still lingers, he can imagine the her hands waving about in the air as she talked, the way her eyes shined when she was happy. Can imagine the curve of her smile, and her hand in his, and the way their bodies felt pressed together on those nights when they were too exhausted to return to their own homes.

   He wants to be angry and bitter, but whenever he looks at Ron, they both know he's just sad. It's a bitter wound, one that won't ever fade as long as he knows Hermione is out in the world living her own life. He can't... 

   He withdraws. Ron is too caught up in his own sadness and frustration, that by the time he realizes what Harry has done, it's too late.

   Ron leaves eventually as well, hoping to meet up with Hermione-if she'll still have him, and Harry tells himself he doesn't care. 

   Three years after Ron leaves, he ventures out for the first time, just once. He hides in the forest near Hermione's home. He sees them, dull gold rings shining in the sunlight. Hermione's hair has grown down to her hips, and it's still curly and untamable as ever. He almost smiles when he sees the way their hands are linked, but then it fades away when  neighbor comes by. A wide grin on his smiling face. Ron and Hermione greet him with exuberant smiles, and Harry holds back a grimace as he leaves. He's almost heartbroken, and there's a small bit of fury burning inside of him. 

   How could they just replace him?

   Had he been that unimportant to them?

   He doesn't know it yet, but the man dies that night. Lost to the wild forest. They find him a few days later, strangled by vines, the juice of poisonous berries staining his tongue.

   He's not quite sure he'd care even if he knew.

   Two years after that he leaves to the mortal world once more, only to find that Hermione died in childbirth. Ron is devastated, and almost callously leaves the child on the first doorstep he sees. 

   Harry is momentarily furious. This is what his best friend has become? 

   He scoops the child up in his arms, stares down at dark skin and sky blue eyes. He cradles the baby close to his chest, pulling a cloak of starlight over the both of them as he departs.

   He returns home only to tell his mother that he was leaving once more. The permanently tacked on the end is silent, but they both know it's there. His mother is teary eyed when he shows her the baby, and she pulls him close, asks him what he'll name her.

   He hadn't thought of it before. He asks his mother what she suggests.

   From that day forward the baby becomes Rose.

   He presses a kiss to his.mothers cheek, grabs his remaining possessions, and leaves. 

   He doesn't know where he'll go, doesn't know how he'll raise a child.

   He'll figure it out on the way, he supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I wanted rose to be in here. I know almost absolutely NOTHING abt her. Maybe that's why.

**Author's Note:**

> so i mentioned something about this in the other fic, but the whole deal with Lily/Demeter's "land" (at least in this universe) It's supposed to mirror the underworld almost? I've compared it to the Garden of Eden, and mentioned that once you leave, you can never return. I need to clarify further. Basically only other immortals can just come and go as they please-with some mortals as exceptions to that rule. Most of the mortals who live in that realm can leave if they wish, but unless they gain the favor of either Lily/Demeter or Harry/Kore they aren't allowed to return. Harry isn't allowed to just grant that though, because it isn't this realm so he has to go get permission from his mother, and while she loves him she knows that there is somewhat of a safety risk when it comes to allowing people to come and go willingly. So basically only like-heroes who have done things for Demeter can go and go as they please (though they gotta let her know they're coming to visit or it's a no go)   
> Later in this fic (and in the other fic MM(HS)) you'll see characters who just come and go.


End file.
